I Plead the Fifth
by Invader Nence
Summary: (Summary inside)
1. Unknown Desires

**__**

Title: "I Plead The Fifth"

****

Authoress: Invader Nence, formally: Give the World for Mr. Black

****

Fandom: Harry Potter

****

Chapter Info: 1/13

****

Rating: PG-13, just b/c slash should be supervised… ^.^ (A bit of language, though! haha!)

****

Warning: Slash. M/M. ^_______^ It's harsh. ^_____^

****

Pairing(s): JP/SB, RL/SB, LM/JP, and SS/RL.

****

Year: WMMP+L, Seventh Year

****

Spoiler(s): Uuuuuuuuuh? ::Shrug:: Nodda, I guess!

****

Dedication: This is for you, Amandi!!!!!!!! ::Hugs:: You r0x!

****

Disclaimer: I don't 0w/\/z it… ::Sob::

****

Summary: "I plead the fifth!" is the cheater's way out of answering a question. But what if that's the only answer?

A/N: Ha. This is…. GREAT! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! But, yeah. So, this is TOTALLY humor with a bit of angsty-romance! lol. It's angsty in the beginning, but it's pure humor in the end!! PROMISE!!! -Ms. Snuffles.

****

Chapter One: Secret Desires

__

*Thursday, October 24th*

****

-James' PoV  
:James' Journal Entry:

You'd think that Sirius could take a hint. Or two. Or twenty. I've been throwing them left and right for two weeks now. Ever since… _the incident_. That sacred incident that had sealed the deal about my feelings for our doggy pal---I loved him. Not as a brother, as I had forced myself to believe for six years, ever since I had met him, but as a lover.

Footsteps on the stairs.  
-JP

*Later that day*

"Sirius," I called, clamping my hand on his overheated shoulder. He flinched on contact and I quickly removed my hand, hurt. 'Ouch! If that doesn't tell you how he feels, I don't know what does!' He faced me slowly, as I examined his beautiful, flawless face.

"Yes, Prongs?" he answered, smoothly.

"We need to talk," I said, choosing my words carefully. "Our spot?"

He hesitated for a moment and then nodded. "Right." He spun around, moving away from me.

_Our spot._ It sounded so romantic. I sighed, the smell of Sirius still lingering.

****

-Sirius' PoV

"Our spot," he had said. I buried my head in my arms, groaning. 'Why me?!'

Our spot was just a hidden bathroom we used to plan our mischief, but to me, it was our special secret. Only James and I knew and it was a place where we could be alone.

I was terrified to go there, but I knew I had to face my fears. I had been avoiding him for two weeks. Ever since that very unforgettable moment when our lips met and our bodies touched. It was heaven and I regretted whatever had come over me to make me do it.

Now, he wanted to be alone with me. I admit---I was scared. Out of my wits, even. But I'm going to it anyway. Know why? For us. For our friendship. For my love.

****

-Snape's PoV  
:Snape's Journal Entry:

Lucius has been acting very peculiar since the feast almost two months ago. It's as if he's got this huge secret. Not that I'd want to know or anything, but have I ever told you how much I _hate_ secrets?!

To change topics, the slight infatuation I had for Remus Lupin since Second Year and begun to grow into a hue crush. He's all I think about anymore. I went to the Library yesterday and checked out all the books they had on werewolves, including the ones in the Restricted Section. I found some interesting facts. Like, did you know that werewolves mate for life? Or that 75% of all werewolves are gay! This is VERY interesting and I hope it'll help my Halloween "treat". More like "trick"!

But did you know that Halloween is a full moon this year? Interesting!

-Severus

****

-Lucius' PoV

I watched him. Every day. I wanted to be just like him. I wanted to be near him. I wanted him. Everything about him made me feel like life was finally worth living, yet made me feel like dying. Pain upon pain. Desire upon desire. Love upon love.

I shook my head. Love was for Gryffindors. A good fuck was all I needed. Still, I couldn't help but feel giddy every time I saw him. Butterflies in my stomach. Feels like floating. I tried to push the ideas out of my mind as I focused on the shadowed figure.

In the Gryffindor showers, everything seemed perfect. His muscles were accented in the steamy water, making him look almost godlike. When he finally stepped out, the only thing hiding his delicious body from me was a towel hung loosely around his gorgeous hips. My breath caught in my throat.

James took a step toward the door and I quickly cast a Concealment Charm, hiding myself from the young Potter's view.

****

-Remus' PoV

I stepped into the Gryffindor common room, surveying the area before collapsing into a very comfortable scarlet armchair.

Each day got harder. Each day my love grew. Each day it grew even more painful to watch my love with someone else. Sirius haunts my heart.

A/N: H4H4! Chapter one is… DONE! So many love polygons! ^_______^ This is gonna be so angsty-humor-romance-drama! haha! REVIEW!

Sorry it's so short! They're gonna be short, but hopefully not THIS short! *Love much!*

  
  
Always---Ms. Snuffles!


	2. Surprises Cause Heartaches

**__**

Title: "I Plead The Fifth"

****

Authoress: Invader Nence, formally: Give the World for Mr. Black

****

Fandom: Harry Potter

****

Chapter Info: 2/13

****

Rating: PG-13, just b/c slash should be supervised… ^.^ (A bit of language, though! haha!)

****

Warning: Slash. M/M. ^_______^ It's harsh. ^_____^

****

Pairing(s): JP/SB, RL/SB, LM/JP, and SS/RL.

****

Year: WMMP+L, Seventh Year

****

Spoiler(s): Uuuuuuuuuh? ::Shrug:: Nodda, I guess!

****

Dedication: This is for you, Amandi!!!!!!!! ::Hugs:: You r0x!

****

Disclaimer: I don't 0w/\/z it… ::Sob::

****

Summary: "I plead the fifth!" is the cheater's way out of answering a question. But what if that's the only answer?

A/N: I love this. So, that probably means I'll ACTUALLY update sooner than usual! (Which could mean 3-4 times a week or ever, cause that'd be more than now… haha. ^__________________^ j/k. It'll be pretty good, tho!) Always--Ms. Snuffles.

****

Chapter Two: Surprises Cause Heartaches

__

*Thursday, October 24th*

****

-Sirius' PoV

I fished through the chest, looking for my quill. I needed to write a SERIOUS apology to James.

'Something's come up?' I thought, still trying to locate a writing utensil. 'No… too see-through…Ouch! Found my quill!' I pulled it out, as I continued to search for an excuse, making my way back to the common room, heading out into the hallway.

"Dog ate my confidence," I said aloud.

"Guess it must've been hungry," came a smooth reply.

"Lucius," I greeted, facing the slimy Slytherin.

"Black," he countered. He loved to use my last name. Remind me where I came from. Where I was destined to go. My dark past. "Love to stay and chat, but I've got to meet Severus and Narcissa for brunch… see you around…" I dismissed his comment with a nod, but found it odd that at 3 o'clock he'd be having brunch.

'Back to excuses,' I reminded myself. 'Divination homework due, gotta stay and do it? No…………… Remus wants to play Wizard's Chess… no………………… I have a stomach ache… maybe… nah… WHY IS THIS SO DAMN HARD?!'

"Ah, well, best be off to meet him then…" I dug my quill into my pocket along with my sweaty hands and made my way back to the common room and up to our dormitories. "No time like the present," I chided.

****

-James' PoV

I waited not-so-patiently in the bathroom for Sirius. He should've been here by now and I was beginning to get worried. Yes, he likes to be fashionably late, but he knows how important this is. Right?

As the hidden door slid open and clear blue eyes met mine, I nodded a greeting to Padfoot. He smiled and I saw the left side of his mouth twitching.

"I guess… well, I guess I'd better get this over with…" I began. 'Great opening, James!' I scolded myself. "What I mean is… I want to know why you've been avoiding me…"

"You know… you can't tell me it's not awkward for you too… any human being within a mile of us could feel the…" I waited as Sirius searched for the right word, "discomfort!"

"Is that all it was to you? A bit of 'discomfort'?!" When I said the last word, I did it in a tone made only to mock him.

I think this caught him off-guard, because he stuttered for quite a long time, before saying, "Do you know why I did it?"

"I thought," I said carefully, "it was because you liked me, mate!"

"And what if I did? Wouldn't that disgust you?" The question seemed to be meant more for him than for me, but I answered anyway,

"What do you think?" I asked, completely afraid of his answer.

"I hoped not. But after you left in such a hurry… I didn't know…" Now, Sirius seemed to get uneasy. He started to shift weight between his feet and scratch the back of his head nervously.

"I can tell you," I said, moving nearer to him, "it's all I've thought about for two weeks…"

"Really?" He sounded hopeful. I took this as my chance. I leaned close and pressed my lips gently against his. He responded quickly, deepening the kiss. It wasn't soft and sweet like the first one. It was intense and passionate. Before I knew what we were doing, I had pulled him on top of me and he was ripping off his shirt. Leaning on the counter for support, I flicked my tongue into his mouth, which he willingly accepted, moaning loudly.

****

-Remus' PoV

I heard the sounds from up in our dormitory. They scared me. Being half-human, my instincts told me to get closer, to listen more intently. Following the smell of desire, I leaned against the wall that led to the unknown bathroom. The sounds were coming from there.

Moving my hands along a seam, I found a switch and quickly pressed it. The wall slid open and I peered inside, not ready for what I was about to see.

My eyes popped open and my jaw dropped. Sirius and James were snogging. On the bathroom counter. James' shirt was on the floor and Sirius' pants were unzipped, robes long-since been torn off. I gasped and pulled my clothes closer, afraid mine would want to join the ones scattered on the floor.

"Sirius?! JAMES?!" I couldn't help myself. The words just came out. Out of nowhere. (Besides my mouth, of course.) Both bodies became rigid and they both stared at me, mouths agape.

"Remus?" James' response was all I got for about thirty seconds.

"Moony? That you?" was what I got next, this time from Sirius.

"Yeah… what the hell are you two doing?!" I couldn't control myself anymore. Desire and anger had put me in autopilot and the werewolf in me wanted to rip out James' internal organs and eat them for dinner.

"Er…" James being OH-so intelligent again.

"Erm… y'see…" Sirius right behind in the intelligence contest.

I was too upset to hear what they said next. I ran. Far. Fast. I could feel the tears. I kept up pace and soon I was near the doors. When I reach the outside air, I still didn't stop. I kept going. Edge of the forest. I had never been in there outside of my wolf form. I didn't care. The salty drops were streaking my face now. As I passed the first row of trees, the darkness engulfed me. This was where I belonged. With the unwanted. The uncared-for.

****

-Lucius' PoV

Lucky for me, Longbottom is a complete and total git. I found the Gryffindor passwords no problem. Passwords that could allow me to watch him sleep. To watch him. Everywhere. Anytime. Supplying the correct word (_"gargoyle"_), the Fat Lady granted me entrance with a weary eye. I smiled, recognizing James' scent everywhere.

The strongest scent seemed to be coming from upstairs. I quickly found it in the dormitories, but James was nowhere to be found. I dismissed it with a wave of my hand, realizing he must've been here last. I found the trunk that had the letters "JP" etched into it. 'Just like it's etched into my heart…' I opened it quietly, rummaging through his belongings.

First, I found an interesting, multicolored cloak and some extra socks, but then I found the book. The book that I knew would let me into his life. His Journal. I flipped to the first page and read the entry.

__

Journal.

I'm not quite sure how to write in this, but Remus suggested that to relieve stress with the N.E.W.T.'s coming up this year, I should get a journal and write down what I'm feeling. So here goes.

Lily turned me down again. It hurts. I care about her. Hell, I might even love her. But, life goes on. I'll get her. I swear it!

I groaned a turned a few more pages, looking for my name. Finding an entry on January 14th of this year, I read on…

__

Lucius is acting SO weird around me lately. He keeps acting all buddy-buddy. But! He's friends with Snivillus! I can't be friendly to him! Plus, Sirius hates him! Nope, can't like him. No-no!

'Yuck! Keep going!' I scanned a few months later, stopping on July 28th of this year.

__

I think I like Sirius. As in, I wanna snog him senseless! I think about it all the time. Even when we're in our secret bathroom alone, plotting evil stuff! I want to kiss'm so bad, it hurts. Maybe it's just a physical attraction. I'm leaving it alone for now, mate! Don't wanna lose our dear Padfoot now, do we?

-JP

I glared at the page and turned to October 10th, where Sirius' name showed up again.

__

Sirius kissed me, dammit! He kissed me! Short and sweet and simple, but it was a kiss! I ran out! I'm such a git! But I loved it and I'm talking to him tomorrow. Do you think it'd be weird between us if we dated? I really, truly think I could spend the rest of my life with him.

Bad news. I never thought I'd say this, but Lily asked me out. I agreed. Nothing to worry about, just a little date. Hopefully she doesn't try to kiss me. I KNOW it'd be nothing like Sirius. He's the best kisser. Ever.

'NO!' This was all I could handle. Yet, I continued to read. There were no entries until October 14th, where I read intently. I hated to admit it, but I was hooked.

__

I tried to talk to him. He ignored me. This is pointless. He obviously regrets it. Now I do too. I loved it. I'd love to do it again, but I'll never force him. I'm leaving it all alone. When Sirius is ready, he'll talk to me. I hope I can wait.

-JP

There was one last entry from this morning. I let my eyes drift over the page as I skimmed it, suddenly aware of how deep I was in this situation. James loved Sirius. They'd kissed. This could end everything in Hogwarts for them if anyone found out. This could be the end.

'Could I do this to James,' was the only question, really, in my mind. The answer? 'Yeah… most definitely…' I'd probably regret it later, but now, it was the only solution for me. I needed James to hurt. Needed him to hurt like I hurt now. I grabbed the small book, leaving without a sound. This was the beginning of an end for me. The end of a beginning for James.

****

-Snape's PoV  
:Snape's Journal Entry:

Today was most DEFINATLY the worst day of my life.

I tried to help Remus in Potions. He told me to 'go away and never talk tot him again… he knew what I was up to and it wasn't going to work'… does he really know? Am I that obvious with my feelings? I'm not good at this whole emotion-thing. I hate it actually. But, the thing with Remus has evolved into a bit of a lusting now. Desire only. I think I can overcome this. It's more predictable than the crush-thing.

Lucius should be here soon.

-Severus

A/N: Yeah, I'm too lazy to actually write Sev-chan into the plot and I realize he's only had journal entries up 'til now, and if I continue at this rate, he'll never appear. ^____^

Review, my pretties! Love you!!

Always---Ms. Snuffles.


	3. Curses Aren't So Hard After All!

**__**

Title: "I Plead The Fifth"

****

Authoress: Invader Nence, formally: Give the World for Mr. Black

****

Fandom: Harry Potter

****

Chapter Info: 3/13

****

Rating: PG-13, just b/c slash should be supervised… ^.^ (A bit of language, though! haha!)

****

Warning: Slash. M/M. ^_______^ It's harsh. ^_____^

****

Pairing(s): JP/SB, RL/SB, LM/JP, and SS/RL.

****

Year: WMMP+L, Seventh Year

****

Spoiler(s): Uuuuuuuuuh? ::Shrug:: Nodda, I guess!

****

Dedication: This is for you, Amandi!!!!!!!! ::Hugs:: You r0x!

****

Disclaimer: I don't 0w/\/z it… ::Sob::

****

Summary: "I plead the fifth!" is the cheater's way out of answering a question. But what if that's the only answer?

****

A/N: Sevvie's actually HERE!! ^^ I hope he stays!!!! ^.~ Always--Ms. Snuffles.

Extra note: Big thanks to Shang Hai, who helped me overcome a huge fear… Even bigger thanks to Kay, who let me borrow one of the most YAOI DVD's ever… "The Fellowship of the Ring"! ::Giggle:: And biggest thanks of all to Amanda, who is the BEST fan and friend I could EVER ask for! I love you, dear! ^_^

****

Chapter Three: Curses Aren't So Hard After All!

*Thursday, October 24th*

__

(Night.)

****

*Remus' PoV*

The Forbidden Forest was dark. Darker than it ever seemed any other night I'd spent out here. 'Probably because your two-timing, so-called friends are normally with you, remember?'

I felt the tears coming back for the countless time since I had left the Dreaded Bathroom. Capital 'd'. Capital 'b'.

I heard the noise. Right behind me. Distinct growling. Distinct thoughts of ripping me to shreds. Did I move? Nope. And you wanna know why? Well, because, without Sirius, I didn't really have _anything_ to live for, I guess. I know, I know. Drama queen, I am, but I'm Sirius. Did I just…? _Groan_.

Back to the animal at hand (no pun intended), I let a low growl escape my mouth, spinning around quickly, and lashing out at the creature behind me. Muttering a quick _'Lumos'_ when my arm hit air, I gasped, seeing what I had thought would attack on instinct, although now, I was thinking about hunger as its motif---it was deathly thin.

"Hold it," I said quietly, taking a step toward the "monster".

"Hrmph," it grunted at me, staring me down, trying to break my concentration.

"Come here… I can get you something… to eat… you look starving…" I was only guessing that it could understand me, but when it bowed its majestic head at me, I was ecstatic. Pulling out a flask from under my robes, I uncapped it and let the dragon lap the thick liquid from between my fingers, enjoy the feel of its rough tongue. 'The perfect ending to the worst day,' I thought optimistically.

****

-*!*-

*Friday, October 25th*

__

(Morning, during breakfast.)

****

*Snape's PoV*

That sexy werewolf was teasing me with his fierce eyes again. From all the way across the Great Hall, my own dark eyes bore into his perfect blue ones. Those beautiful eyes which were focused on a certain Black. I shook my head, continuing to devour every square inch of him my mind could muster. He was talking with Sirius again. _So_ intently, too. Damn you, Black! Damn you for being so _undesirably_ close to Remus!

Remus?! Since when did I start calling a Gryffindor by his first name?! Lowering my head, I realized how irresistible these emotions had become to me. Vowing to talk to the Lupin after the meal, I forced my attention back to my table, glancing at the empty seat normally occupied by Lucius. My fellow Slytherin was becoming a total git lately, disappearing at odd times and reacting to every one of the Unstoppable Four's pranks. I swore those Gryffindors tortured us only to get a rise. Malfoy might be willing to subdue to their wishes, but I wasn't!

'Not unless Remus Lupin told you to!' a voice in my head taunted. I shook my head, realizing that I was always watching my back lately. Throwing glances everywhere. It was never safe from humans and their stupid emotions. Not saying my front was either. At least, not when Remus was around. Nope, always had to watch my front around that werewolf.

Speaking of hot werewolves… well, I was…! There he was. Standing by Lily. Lily Evans. Soon to be Lily Potter the way those two get at it! See, Severus, you have nothing to worry about. Lil' is taken. But, is Remus? Just then, a thought crossed my mind, 'Where's Sirius Black?' I noticed his quickly retreating back as he made his way out of the bustling room. I also saw Lucius, slinking in silently.

I groaned inwardly, realizing the torture I put my own self through daily. Smiling at the young Lupin's back, it was then that I felt the intense need to snog a certain Gryffindor senseless at that exact moment.

****

-*!*-

****

*James' PoV*

Sirius had been avoiding me since last evening. Since _The Kiss_. Capital 't'. Capital 'k'.

Keeping his distance is one thing. One very expected thing, even. But, breaking our normal morning plans and going to breakfast _without_ me. Now, that was another.

He wasn't getting himself anywhere. I knew he felt the same. I knew he liked me. Dammit, I knew we had _something_. But, what? What exactly DID we have? Two emotional, sloppy kisses? A long-lasting friendship? 'Yeah, a long-lasting friendship that could end horribly with a failed dating-relationship,' I reminded myself.

Making my way past the Great Hall without any breakfast and heading early toward the Transfiguration classroom where Sirius, the other Gryffindors, and I had our first class, I was still wondering why our dear Padfoot was being so damn hard-to-get.

****

-*!*-

****

*Lucius' PoV*

I couldn't believe I'd let him find Cormella. I must've done the charm a million times to cage her up. How could I've forgotten? Now, that damn half-breed had seen her. He'd tell Dumbledore straight away, I was sure of that. The one thing that I didn't know was how much time I had before she was shipped. And how long it would be before I was out of the only trusting companion that I had ever known.

I noticed, from my post outside the door to the Great Hall, there were two people missing from the normal meal--James and Narcissa. I thought nothing of the latter and James was probably still sleeping.

It was then that I remembered the delicious object I had found in his trunk and dug around deep in my bag for the blue book that would change all and end all. The blue book that could potentially ruin the life of the one person that I had begun to care about. Of all the people in the entire _world_, why did I have to go and fall in love with a Gryffindor? And a Potter at that!

Shuffling my feet as I made my way through the oak doors and over along the wall to the Slytherin table, I noticed Sirius Black, Narcissa's cousin, looking absolutely nervous as he got up huffily from his bench space and stalked out of the room. Looking toward the area he'd just left in quite a hurry, I scanned the area, seeing Lily Evans, James' so-called girlfriend, and _dear_ Lupin. That werewolf could get himself into so much trouble if he didn't remember to keep out of other people's business.

I brushed my shoulder-length blonde hair out of my new-frozen grey stare, surveying my situation carefully. On one hand, if I went to find James there'd have to be a reason. I couldn't just _talk_ to him. He'd get rather suspicious. Now, on the other hand, if I didn't talk to him, I'd regret it for the rest of my life.

Shrugging with a quick sigh, I nodded my apologies to Severus who seemed to be in another world as well this morning. 'I wonder what vixen is on his mind now,' I thought with a chuckle. 

****

-*!*-

****

*Sirius' PoV*

How could Remus do that to me? And _right_ in front of Lily, too! He _knows_ what James and I did was off-limits in conversations with her! He knew what we did was off-limits to ANY conversations, really! It was _our_ private thing. Mine and James'. And Remus'. He'd gotten himself into this, and I couldn't get him out of it now.

"Sirius," a cold voice said from behind me in the hallway.

"Narcissa," I muttered, not bothering to turn around.

"Finish eating early?" she taunted.

"Didn't see you there, if I remember," I countered, feeling my anger rise.

"I was sleeping… which, if I might say, you should try… you look… horrible…"

"Thanks," I said quietly, slinking along the wall, hoping for an escape.

"In all seriousness, dear," she said with a sarcastic grin, "get some sleep…"

"Right…" I'd had just about enough of this. Pushing my way past my dreaded cousin, I jogged away to Transfiguration early, still hoping to avoid the young man he'd been fighting the urge to kiss.

****

-*!*-

A/N: God, I'm lazy. Hopefully this will hold you off, Amanda. I love you, dear. It's just that I've got about 4 stories you wanna read, hun! ::Giggle:: You KNOW how much I love you. You're my biggest fan! ::Hugs:: Thanks, love! And thanks to all my other fans! Review, loves! ^_^ Always--Give the World for Mr. Black.


	4. The Burden of Desire

**__**

Title: "I Plead The Fifth"

****

Authoress: Invader Nence, formally: Give the World for Mr. Black

****

Fandom: Harry Potter

****

Chapter Info: 4/13

****

Rating: PG-13, just b/c slash should be supervised… ^.^ (A bit of language, though! haha!)

****

Warning: Slash. M/M. ^_______^ It's harsh. ^_____^

****

Pairing(s): JP/SB, RL/SB, LM/JP, and SS/RL.

****

Year: WMMP+L, Seventh Year

****

Spoiler(s): Uuuuuuuuuh? ::Shrug:: Nodda, I guess!

****

Dedication: This is for you, Amandi!!!!!!!! ::Hugs:: You r0x!

****

Disclaimer: I don't 0w/\/z it… ::Sob::

****

Summary: "I plead the fifth!" is the cheater's way out of answering a question. But what if that's the only answer?

****

A/N: REMUS AND SEVERUS ARE TOGETHER THIS CHAPTER!!! THERE IS SLIGHT SNOGGING!!!! I PROMISE IT!!! You've been warned! ^.~ Always--Ms. Snuffles.

Extra note: HUGE thanks for Amanda, whose sister has now joined the threatened… Y'know you love her! ^_____^ haha!

****

Chapter Four: The Burden of Desire

*Thursday, October 25th*

__

(At dinner.)

****

*Remus' PoV*

He was sitting right next to me. It made me twitch. It made me choke. It made me happy. You could see it in my pants how happy I was, actually. I kept adjusting myself on the wooden bench to hide my happiness.

"So, Moony," Peter squeaked from across the table, "Where were you last night?"

I gulped. "What do you mean, Peter?" I glanced around nervously. Sirius, on my left, was wringing his hands under the table. Lily, next to my right side, was lost in James' eyes, who sat across from her, and beside Peter.

"Your bed was empty… not that I looked or anything, but your cloak was gone, too," his voice was tweaking out.

"Pettigrew!" I snapped, sounding much madder than I had intended. "Stalker," I hissed, reddening at the idea of Wormtail's greasy hands fondling my beautiful possessions.

"What? I was worried about you!" he covered.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen you since---" James stopped himself. He had almost said, 'since you caught Sirius and I in the bathroom snogging'. In fact, this was the first time since Transfiguration that morning that all four of us had been together. Sirius and James had dropped Divination over the summer, and I had been transferred to Advanced Divination. Padfoot had taken up another Care of Creatures course, while Prongs had jumped at the chance to try the new class called "The Complete History of Quidditch".

"Since…?" Peter prompted, never knowing when to stop talking.

"Transfiguration!" Sirius said a bit too quickly.

"I just went for a late-night walk, that's all," I insisted, rubbing my sweaty palms together. "I didn't feel good after afternoon classes, so I walked around the perimeter…"

"Oh," the rat sounded disappointed.

"Well, I best be off to bed… seeing as I didn't get much sleep," I mumbled, waving my wand at my half-eaten food, making it disappear. "See you all tomorrow at Care of Magical Creatures!" I stood without a word and didn't even hear the footsteps come up behind me.

****

-*!*-

****

*Sirius' PoV*

I had to follow him. I still hadn't gotten a chance to talk to the rascal after the comments he had made yesterday to Lily. He had almost given away James' and my secret, and he wasn't about to get away with it. He might be my best mate, but James was my potential lover, and there was a huge difference.

Not much had happened since I had left Narcissa in the hallway. In Transfiguration, all four of us had been separated and Professor McGonagall had _not_ been in the mood to deal with us four. Our afternoon classes were split up, care of Professor McGonagall again, who didn't think we could handle our studies if we were in the same _room_. So, the only classes we had together were Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, and Charms, all of which we had with the Slytherins.

Now, following Remus, I realized that a werewolf has to mate before its seventeenth birthday. Remus' seventeenth birthday was… I racked my brain for an answer… in two weeks! I wondered who he was looking at for a potential lifelong girlfriend. I knew he was terrified of letting anyone know his secret, but I also knew he took all the principles of being a werewolf very seriously.

"Moony!" I yelled, causing him to jump.

He turned around slowly, face red, "Padfoot…"

"Hey… I need to talk to you about a few things," I mumbled, watching him turn his back to me and keep walking. "Hey!"

"I don't have time for this, Sirius… I have to sleep…"

"I'm sure you do, Moony, but we've got things to talk about!" I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him, careful not to irritate him as much as possible.

"Right here, right now, or I'm not talking," he hissed, scaring me. Normally, he'd do anything for a friend, but now he was hissing and going just about mad!

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Remus," I warned, glancing around at the doors to the Great Hall and the long corridors surrounding us.

"Fine, then we're not talking," he stated plainly, beginning to walk off again.

"Moony!" I screamed through gritted teeth. "Come on! I'll talk here, fine… But, don't say I didn't warn you…"

He stopped, but kept his back to me.

"Remus… what you saw… between Prongs and I… that… That's enough to startle anyone! But, you cannot tell a _soul_, you here me? If word gets back… that, well, I'm not straight, well… my reputation can't handle it…"

"Maybe you should've thought of that before you went of snogging James, then!" he snapped.

"Now, wait just a minute! _You_, Remus J. Lupin, the one who told me to settle down and stop shaggin' around! _You_ are mad at me for doing just that?!"

"I didn't mean with one of our _friends_!" he countered.

"What if he makes me happy, Remus?" I asked, feeling genuinely concerned about Remus' rage.

"Well," he said, looking at me and letting me see the tears that were on the edge of dripping angrily down his saddened face. "What if _I_ could make you happy?" His eyes widened at his own words, and I could feel mine mirroring the effect.

"What?" I stammered.

He turned back around and started running toward the Slytherin dungeons. I was still gaping at his quickly-retreating back, wondering what the _hell_ had just happened. 

****

-*!*-

****

*Lucius' PoV*

Severus was catching onto me, I'm afraid. My showing up and leaving at odd times was beginning to make him wonder. He always had questions for me lately and I was running out of lame excuses.

In Transfiguration that morning, the Gryffindor Four was separated and it would've been my chance to work with James, to let him think about where I got my information from, but Professor McGonagall put me with the Squib of a wizard, Pettigrew. I didn't see the damn Potter until just now, as I stood in the shadows outside the Great Hall, watching him.

The mood at his table was tense and I saw Remus get up to leave first, Sirius following. I retreated into the darkness, a pillar blocking most of the sound. I leaned as close as I could, trying to hear them while still concealing myself.

"… I need to talk… a few things," I heard Sirius mumble, before he yelled, "Hey!"

"… time for this… sleep…" This was Lupin now.

"… sure you… got things… about!"

"Right here, right now…"

"… good idea, Remus…"

"… not talking…" This was starting to get interesting. I leaned closer and strained my ears. Lupin turned and faced me now and I could see the tears forming in his pale hazel eyes.

"Moony! … I'll talk… don't say… warn you…" There was an intense silence. "Remus… between Prongs and I… startle anyone! … cannot tell a soul… not straight… reputation can't handle…"

"Maybe you should've thought of that before you went off snogging James, then!" Lupin sounded furious.

"… wait… you, Remus… settle down… shagging around… mad at me… doing that?!"

"I didn't mean with one of our _friends_!"

"… me happy, Remus?"

"Well…" Lupin faced Sirius again. "What if _I_ could make you happy?" Sirius' face was priceless and I could only imagine Remus' face wasn't much different.

"What?"

I saw Remus pause for a moment before running away, toward the dungeons. Sirius stood there, dumbstruck, before jogging up the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower.

I grinned maliciously, realizing just how twisted this situation really was. I leaned back against the stone wall, thinking about how to talk to James alone. Sirius and Remus had taken care of each other. Peter, Lily, Severus, and Narcissa were the only ones that _I_ had to deal with. Severus and Narcissa were easy, now it was only those Gryffindors. I stood straight and walked toward the Great Hall doors, motioning to Severus and Narcissa. 

****

-*!*-

****

*James' PoV*

Sirius either was ashamed and continually avoiding me, or he fancied Remus. To tell you the truth, I'm not sure which one I preferred.

I leaned across the table and brushed a stray hair out of Lily's beautiful green eyes. _She_ was my steady girlfriend and if Sirius was going to be a total git, then I might as well settle for what I had.

__

Settle? Since when did James Potter _settle_?!

"Lil'?" I said in my sugar-sweet voice.

"Yeah, James?" she smiled.

"I've gotta talk to Sirius about Quidditch practice… Mind if I jet?"

"It's no big deal… Peter and I have to study for Divination tonight, anyway!" Peter grinned, obviously thrilled at the idea of alone time with a girl, even if the girl _was_ dating _me_, one of his best friends.

"Okay… thanks!" I leaned closer, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, standing up and making my way out of the Great Hall.

Outside, Narcissa and Malfoy were arguing. Apparently, they never spent any time together anymore. I, personally, suspected Malfoy to be shagging some Seventh Year on the side. The young Black glared at her boyfriend, stomping off in an angry huff.

I noticed Snape step out of the shadows, as if next in line. That sneaky git never knew when to mind his own business.

"Severus," Malfoy drawled.

"Lucius," was Snape's slimy reply.

"Tonight, I wish you to keep Narcissa company… I have more pressing matters that need to be taken care of…" It was only then that I noticed the triumphant gleam in Malfoy's eye. He was trying to get rid of everyone!

"As you wish," Snape said simply, heading in the direction of the Slytherin dungeons.

"Potter," he addressed me. I gulped, realizing he knew I was standing there the whole time.

"Yes, Malfoy?" I replied, trying not to twitch.

"I need to speak with you… Where are your henchmen?"

"Henchmen?" I laughed. "If you mean my friends, they are all preoccupied at the moment… What do you need?"

"To speak with you, as I have mentioned… Follow me, to the dungeons, if you may…" He began walking the same way that Snape, Narcissa, and, had I been there moments ago, Remus had also gone.

"Speak with me? Why, to what do I owe such a pleasure?"

"Nothing at all, Potter… I just have something of yours you might want back," he murmured, making my body shudder.

"Oh?" I tried to hide my fear, as we arrived in front of a small closet door. "In here?"

"No, with me… this closet just hasn't been used in a long time, that's all… I can guarantee us privacy…"

"Privacy? What of mine do you have that needs privacy?"

"Something personal, I assure you…" I gulped, as he reached into his bag. 

****

-*!*-

****

*Snape's PoV*

Lucius and Potter were following me. I could here them. I could also smell Remus. His smell was around here somewhere. The two behind me were slowing down and Remus' scent was getting stronger. I knew I'd be caught if I didn't run… or hide? I glanced around and saw a partially concealed door. I yanked of the handle, revealing a small broom closet. The Remus-scent was still strong and I figured he had been around here, as I settled myself among the Quidditch supplies.

I heard their voices loud and clear through the door. I whispered a quick spell so I could see through.

"Oh?" James sounded terrified as they arrived in front of the door. "In here?"

'Oh, God… please, GOD, not in here!' I willed in my mind.

"No, with me… this closet just hasn't been used in a long time, that's all… I can guarantee us privacy…" Lucius' voice was confident and I snorted to myself.

"Privacy? What of mine do you have that needs privacy?" James just kept getting more nervous as Lucius got more confident.

"Something personal, I assure you…" I heard James gulp, as Lucius reached into his bag and pulled out a small blue book.

"That's my…" James was scared out of his wits. I was thoroughly enjoying this.

"Yes, Potter… that's your…" Lucius' grin was wicked.

I heard a faint gasp behind me and I jumped, startled at the presence of another person in the closet. I saw bright hazel eyes glowing in the darkness behind me. 'Remus!' my mind registered, explaining the strong scent.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed at me, eyes narrowing. I couldn't handle it. We were too close. My mind couldn't process anything besides how great he smelled and how soft his lips looked. I couldn't control myself. Which is probably why my mouth was suffocating his, a moment later in a very sloppy, very wet, and very spontaneous kiss.

****

-*!*-

__

A/N: Oh, I'm evil! Review! Please! ^_^

-Invader Nence.


End file.
